Bandverse: Prologue?
by Queen-Brometheus
Summary: Heh here you go Maya! Not what you intended my sweetheart I'm sorry but I'll be sure to finish and such. -smooooooch-


**Bandverse**

Out of all the stupid things they could have done, this one was the worst. Drake knew the day he woke up it was going to be a shitty day. No, the day he met Matt, it was going to be trouble for the rest of his life.

"I should have never gotten out of bed this morning." The dark haired boy said with a sigh, bluntly sitting down at the available cold bench and eyeing the red head in frustration.

"Hey, it's not all my fault; you were a part of it too stupid!" The other said angrily with a light smirk in his voice, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor, legs bending upwards and placing an elbow on a knee, resting his face on his hand.

Now Matt and Drake always got themselves into trouble. Of course the two always got themselves out of it but really when you're hammered from the beer you stole from the store, it's just a matter of time.

"Hey" Matt said as he laughed through his words, "How about we go out and find something to out there?" he continued and took a last sip from his drink.

Drake looked at him, of course when you're drunk everything sounds like a perfectly good idea.

"Lead the way Matt Hatter" he said grinning and placed the empty bottle on the concrete floor. He chuckled and grabbed Drake by the sleeve of his sweater and both walked out and about.

"So, what exactly are we going to do?" Drake said, walking slightly tipsy and wrapping his arm around Matt's shoulder for support.

"I don't know stupid, whatever comes to mind!" The other said, wrapping his arm around Drake shoulders too and grinned.

The two walked around aimlessly, joking around with one another and for once, they enjoyed one another's company; not only for the sake of surviving in an all monster place. It was dark; they shuffled along the cold wet pavement, smelling the fresh wet grass from the early rain fall until something caught their eye. A golf course. Was it even possible to have a gold course in a monster infested place? None the less they walked towards it and grinned at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Said Matt as he curled his fingers along the criss-crossed metal fence.

Drake only nodded in reply and grinned, sliding his fingers through the fence chains, feeling the cold and dripping wet drop of water that dropped on his hands and slid down the contours of his hand. Looking up he gripped onto the fence, hand above the other and he placed a foot on the grid, climbing up. Matt only watched and smirked. The view of Drake's ass was appealing to the red haired boy, now Drake fucking his ass was another thing. As Matt started to imagine, he must have been dreaming for a while because Drake was already on the other side of the fence.

"Are you coming or what dude?" The raven haired said with a smirk.

"Hope I didn't get you too flustered while I was climbing up there." He continued with a laugh.

"Oh shut up." The other said with a small smirk. Drake always got like this whenever they were alone. He knew the raven haired was shy on the inside with people, it troubled Matt, he never understood why. But he had to admit, the kid was good at hiding his shyness from others.

"Make me~" Said Drake with a coo in his voice, smirking at the other and walking away slowly.

"You're an ass, you know that?" Matt said. There Drake when again, teasing him. He sighed and halted himself up the fence. How the hell did Drake manage to get up so quickly? Or could it possibly be that he daydreamed too long and it would be the same amount of time. Considering that they were both drunk, there was never an easy way to climb a fence. The red head finally managed to get himself up and jumped down, looking around.

"Where the hell are you Drake?" He said, walking around the wet grass. His shoes were going to get soaking wet but it's was inevitable.

"Draaaaakkkkeeeeeee" The boy yelled.

"DRAKE WHERE THE HELL—" Getting cut off as Drake jumped out from behind a tree. Matt sprung back like a cat that just got sprayed with water. He swore that his heart would have flew out of his chest if there was nothing to hold it back.

"ARE YOU STUPID!? I COULD HAVE SWORE I COULD HAVE HAD A HEART ATTACK AT 17 YEARS OLD." Matt said angrily, clutching his chest and feeling his heart beat rapidly. All Drake could do was lean against the tree and laugh.

"Oh come on dude!" He said, laughing through his words.

"I didn't know you were such a scardy cat." He teased and only laughed harder, placing his head on the tree and making his hand into a fist, tapping it along the bark as he laughed. Matt didn't know what to do, kill Drake or kill himself from embarrassment. He sighed, getting up and puched Drake in the arm.

"You're an ass." He said and walked off, getting away from the ridiculous laughter that came from Drake. If there was something he wouldn't get out of his head, it would be Drake's laugh.

"Oh come on," He started and laughed through his words, following the red head that seemed that his face matched his hair.

"I was only playing." He finished and nudged the other in the arm, tripping at one of the holes and falling face first into the wet grass and slid. Matt just pointed and laughed.

"HA. Karma! You deserve it you moron." He said and chuckled. Watching as the other got up slowly and wiped his face with his sleeve from the wet grass. Muttering 'fuck' under his breath. Matt couldn't lie, whenever the raven haired boy tried to equal himself to Matt, it never really works out the way he wants it to. Drake was like an adorable kitten that wanted to be the Alpha dog.

"Great now I'm all wet." Drake said as he looked down at his sweater and groaned.

"Hey, I could make you a different wet if you want to." Matt said with delight and a tone of smug.

"That's not what I meant. I—Nevermind." He said and turned around to walk. Matt only smirked at the gesture. He was sure that even in the darkest of night that it was, he saw Drake blush a little.

The two walked side by side and gazed up at the night sky. It was a night the both haven't seen in a while, the dark-navy sky was filled up with bright, twinkling stars as they glowed and lit up the night. Constellations were able to be seen like the big dipper and its partner the little dipper. As the night passed by slowly, the two sat and chatted. It's been a while since they actually relaxed and talked with them hating each other. They stuck together like glue, the thought they had was that they only put up with one another for the sake of surviving in an all-monster place. Deep down they both knew they were friends.

"Hey dude, look!" Matt said with a slight excitement in his voice. The raven haired boy turned it head to where Matt was looking and raised an eyebrow.

"The trash can?" The boy replied in confusion and looked up at the other.

"No, the tree beside it." Matt said in sarcasm. He got up, running over to it happily and took a peek inside.

Drake only rolled his eyes in response. Matt always looked at the places no one would really pay attention to; he was like a little raccoon. Sometimes Drake thought if life had punished him for being with Matt, the kid was a devil. The boy's red hair, pointy ears and smug personality didn't help with his theory. Drake got cut off with his thinking once he saw Matt holding up a sled with a grin on his face.

"What?" The boy said blankly with a quirked brow. Matt just rolled his eyes.

"What we're going to do is to go sledding up on that tall hill idiot." He replied, pointing at the tall hill behind Drake.

Walking up in front to lead the way, the red head dropped the sled down on the grass and pulled it by the string. The two walked up the hill, carefully not to slide on the grass since it was all wet. Once they finally managed to get up they placed the sled up top on the hill. Matt sat up in front and waited for the other to get on.

"You coming man?" He said as he looked back and grinned.

"You know if you're scared you could just say so~ Poor baby." He continued and joked around.

"Oh my god, I'm not scared shut up. It just looks small, that's all." Drake replied and sat behind Matt. Drake only looked over Matt's shoulder to in surprise only realize how tall the hill really was. There really was a difference between seeing it from the bottom and from the top.

"Are you ready? You're going to have to start us off since you're at the back." Matt said and smirked at Drake, his face oddly close to the other. Drake only took a deep breath, trying not to look at the other. Matt had a knack of making Drake uncomfortable, none the less he didn't want Matt knowing. If Matt knew he would never let it go and keep teasing Drake. Reaching his arms back, the raven haired boy took a hold on the wet, crisp grass. Pulling them back slightly he pushed them forward with full force. It would only seem like they flew in the air a bit but really they just skid the surface of the ground and landed with a loud 'THUMP' and raced down the large hill.

"Wooot! Nice one!" Matt yelled and laughed as they zoomed down the hill. Matt was having a blast; the wind blew through his hair, shaking it from left to right. Matt gripped onto the front of the sled, twisting it to the side and leaning his body; they changed direction. At the sharp move, Drake wrapped his arms around Matt. 'Dammit' He thought to himself, it wasn't his fault he was scared of heights but just holding onto Matt made him comfortable. The red head turned his head, not paying attention to the sled that continued to inch forward to the obvious cliff.

"Ha! I knew it, you are scared!" Matt said with a shit eating grin. Drake could only groan in response.

"Okay fine, yes I'm scared of heights. There, are you—Look where you're going!" Drake yelled and tightened his grip on the other's waist. He did not like this, at all. His stomach began to twist and turn, he felt light headed and dizzy. The poor raven haired boy buried his face into the others neck in fear. Matt chuckled and looked forward, managing a smirk at the others cold face against his neck.

"Oh come on scardy cat, this is going to be fun!" He mocked as he leaned forward, his heart racing, pounding through his chest as the adrenaline pumped through his veins. Matt haven't had this much of a thrill in a while, there was no way he was about to slow down. They sped up; the lean of their bodies propelled them off the hill, soaring through the air.

Drake was surprised that the amount of grip he was placing around the other boy's torso, it would be enough to suffocate the guy. Still, he couldn't get over the fact that they were in the air. He swore he felt all his organs being tossed around like a salad and began to re-arrange themselves in his body. Matt laughed, feeling himself pierce through the air and let the wind roll of along his skin. He felt so alive, smiling as he saw the beautiful lights from the city just glimmer in the night. He ignored the suffocating feeling that Drake was causing him, odd enough he liked the fact that the raven trusted him and went along with his crazy adventures.

The feeling didn't last very long, soon enough the sled landed on the ground and slid a bit forward. It was heading straight for the fence the clawed up from; the boys tried to stop the sled on their own but it kept going. Inching closer to their impending doom, they stuck their arms and legs out to bounce off the fence. In doing so they landed on their sides, enough to leave a bruise. Matt rolled over and chuckled.

"Man, that was killer!" He said with a smile as he turned over to lay down on his back with his arms and legs spread.

"I think you killed me." This was the only response the raven haired boy could spit out as he stared up at the sky dazed. His chest was rising and falling quickly from all the heart pounding fear he had just endured.

"You really are a girl." Matt said as he turned over to his side, hissing softly from the hit they both got from the fence and put his head on his arm as he mocked Drake.

Drake rolled his eyes in annoyance. He knew Matt was going to do this; he always did when he found out something new about the boy. Sighing he turned his head over to face the red head, not willing to cause any more pain than what he already felt.

"It doesn't make me a girl if I'm scared of heights." He muttered and took a deep breath in. Lifting his head up he felt the dizziness start to take over. His head was pounding, the blood passing through his veins made his head throb. Secretly he found their little adventure to be fun and thrilling although it also made him feel like he was half dead. Drake blinked and focused on looking at what a mess they made of the place. There were tracks with flattened grass that once used to be alive but now was ripped out of the ground.

"Dude, look at what a mess we made." Drake continued, his head fell back onto the grass and groaned in pain. Matt looked up, noticing the chaos they made, he only chuckled.

"Oh lighten up, it was fun." Matt replied and smirked at the raven haired boy who was in pain, a slight sadness too.

"Are you okay?" He asked, crawling over to the other and looking down at his face. Drake opened his eyes to see Matt's face over his. He blinked and closed his eyes with a grunt.

"Not really, my head hurts a lot. I think I kind of hit it against the fence back there…" Drake trailed off, raising his hands up to the temples located at his head. Massaging in circular motions, the boy just furrowed his brows.

Matt watched the boy try to take the pain away from his pounding head. He had to admit, Drake could be a pain in the ass at most times but still, the boy was adorable. It was kind of Matt's fault that Drake was in pain, he did force him to go on this wild adventure with him and yet again, they weren't all there from the booze they had been drinking earlier.

Matt leaned his face down, grazing his lips along the soft cheek the other boy had, he nibbled on his ear. Drake on the other hand slowed down his massaging as the red head nibbled down his ear. Of course he knew Matt was teasing him again, he did this almost every time but still, it felt nice.

"Dude, I'm not in the mood for your teasing now." He said in a slight less irritated tone than he intended.

"Oh don't be like that~" Matt replied in a soft, whispery tone. He only trailed kisses down from behind the ear and out to the boy's jaw line.

"I'm just trying to make you feel better~" He continued and crawled over to be on top of the boy. Straddling him, he leaned back down and tried to ignore the insufferable burns his body was causing him.

Kissing along his neck the red haired boy began to suck softly, slowly starting to get rougher. He continued by dragging his hands down the others chest, slowly getting lower to his pants. Matt had no idea what this was doing to Drake, all the little touches and feeling of his tongue drove the boy crazy. The raven moved his head to the side, exposing more skin and room for the other to do as he pleased. Matt smirked, he slid hid hands over the boy's pants and massaged smoothly. Drake gasped lightly, he couldn't take it much longer if Matt continued.

"I-I think that's f-fine—" Drake was cut off when Matt slid his hand down his pants. He shuddered at the strokes Matt was giving him with his hand.


End file.
